It is known that pets, such as dogs, are at times left in particular locations without human supervision. Such pets may be unattended for a period of time, within which, the pet might need to be fed. Further unattended pets may become bored and might proceed to do undesirable events that the unattended pet would not do if they were otherwise occupied.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,916 discloses a timed food-filled toy dispenser. However, the '916 patent does not disclose a device or method for controlling the toys that are placed into the dispenser or dispensed from the dispenser. The present inventors recognized that it would be desirable to provide a dispenser that allowed only authorized toys or items to be loaded and/or dispensed from the dispenser.
The present inventors recognized that loading items into a dispenser that are not designed for use with the dispenser or for play or consumption by an animal can be undesirable. The use of items that are not designed to be used with a dispenser, in some cases, can damage the dispenser. The present inventors recognized that the use of items that are not designed to be use with a dispenser might cause injury to the human user under certain circumstances. The use of items in a dispenser that are not designed for play or consumption by the target animal can result in injury to the animal.